User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/harry potter's after the end chapter ten part two
the wedding cont.- As I looked at myself I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My hair had been styled into prom ringlets, adn put up in a way that some of them hund around my face. The dress flowed out and went really pouffy right after the tight part put my tomboy curves in the spotlight. But I didn't even look like a tomboy any more. I looked like a model, and I didn't think that that would ever happen again. I looked up and Hermione, Luna, Victiore, Fluer, and my parents were there. Hermione, maid of honor, Luna, other bridesmaid, Victiore, Flowergirl, Fluer, instuction Fluer to throw the flower petals on the carpet, not at Dominique or her father, or anyone else. My mother was crying, and my father, ready to walk me down the isle but also looking like he was supressing tears. I could hear Pachebell's cannon floating up through the open door though the marquee. Fluer left, and so did my mum after hugging me, so they wouldn't interfear. The music hit a bridge and Wagners traditional wedding march floated up at me instaed. Oh my god, I thought to myself, I wasn't nervous or anything, but I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Victiore got shoved out on her cue, walking gracefully out the front door, I saw her throuw flowers elagantely onto the carpet, but when she reached the end of it, also at Ron. I smirked at that and Hermione burst out laughing. Hermione went next, three feet in front of Luna. Suddenly, I recognized my ''cue. My father handed me my boquet, took my arm, and we walked out the door. He moved the tent flap, and an insanely large crowd of people were looking in my direction. I recognized ''EVERYONE! George, Angelina, Charlie, Bill, Dominique, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, my mum, Oliver Wood, my entire quidiich team, Adromeda Tonks, Teddy, Hermione's parents, surprisingly, Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin, and everyone else under the sun, and sadly, my great auntie Muriel. I looked directly forward and saw Harry, and I saw nothing else, not even Ron's flower petal covered face, though I did smirk at that again. My dad and I reached the end of the isle, and as a tradition as old as the world itself, put my hand ontop of Harry's. I looked at him, and the minister began. " Friends, family, coleuges, team members, and anyone else here. We are gathered here today to celebrate the uniting of two souls in hol matromoney. These souls, in case you don't know," he looked towards my Auntie Muriel, "are Harry James Potter, and Ginevra," I blushed at the sound of my real first name, which I didn;t reveal to many poeple, "Molly (Ginny) Weasley. Now, Ms.Weasley, please join hands." we did, "Ms. Ginevra Molly, do you take Harry James to be your lovely wedded husband, in love, comfort and keep. During a time when forsaking all others. For richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" "I do, " I said, and I heard my mother crying. "And, Mr. Harry James, do you take Ginevra Molly, to be your lovely wedded wife, in love, comfort, and keep. During a time wear forsaking all others. For rocher or for poorer. And in sickness and in health. And until death do you part?" "I do," he said. "Then by the power invested in me by the magical british world, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You my kiss the bride." he said. And that's exactly what happend, and I will never have a another moment as perfect as that one. Category:Blog posts